organizationxiiirpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lylix
''Appearance; Lylix has the appearance of a slightly atypical albino. She has long, flowing white/blonde hair and very pale gray/blue/lavender eyes, depending on the lighting. Underneath her Organization XIII cloak, which is much too large on her, she wears a periwinkle T-shirt, black sweatpants, and navy-toed white socks. Personality; Good Traits; Bad Traits; Magic; * Light magic (Lv. 7) * Darkness magic (Lv. 7) * Fira magic (Lv. 5) * Blizzara magic (Lv. 3) * Thundara magic (Lv. 5) * Aerora magic (Lv. 4) Fighting Style; Lylix is a distance fighter by nature, as she is very weak strength-wise. Her magic is fairly strong, but she prefers not to rely on it as much. Her arrows can be combined with spells, however, to cause more damage than her arrows alone, which are on the weaker side. Unlike most of the other members, her elemental magic doesn't drain her as badly, so she will often use it freely in battle. Weapon Lylix fights with a bow and arrows that she calls '''Sunset Splice'. Her bow is pale orange, while her arrows have feathers that are either orange, purple, black, or white. Said arrows are contained in a bag that resembles the eternal sunset of Twilight Town. ''Limit Break; Her Limit Break is called '''Harmony Twilight', which, when triggered, allows her to shoot up to four arrows at once. Each arrow homes in on a target, and delivers more damage than her normal arrows. She can do that up to four times, depending on how much damage she has taken. In her Final Limit, the number of arrows is doubled, and she shoots them into the air, allowing them to fall down on her enemies. They are about as powerful as her arrows in her normal Limit Break. She can do this up to four times, depending on how much damage she has taken. ''Background Story; Lily's parents aren't known too well; her father was never around in her life, and due to memory lapses, she can't recall her mother, Daniela, who stayed with her for Lily's ten years of life. She was born a healthy enough child, but started showing various anomalies by the age of 2. This included an inability to speak. Her mother was worried about her, so Daniela took Lily to a doctor to get her checked over, and she was horrified when her only daughter had an unknown, mostly likely incurable disease. Her vocal cords were damaged beyond repair during the previous year, and Lily would most likely die before the age of 10. Her mother tries to make things as good as she can for Lily, who is soon practically paralyzed because of her disease weakening her to the point where she can't walk. Trivia; * Her original name was Lily. * She is trying to teach the Organization sign language, but will often write her messages out on paper along with signing to communicate. ** She has successfully managed to teach them 'Thank you,' and the alphabet. * She has a large sweet tooth. * Her voice actress (for her thoughts only, as she is mute), Cherami Leigh, was chosen because she was the voice of Elizabeth Midford from ''Kuroshitsuji/''Black Butler'', Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, Elicia Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Liechtenstein from Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Patty Thompson from Soul Eater. Category:Female Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Luna's Characters Category:Female Category:Nobodies Category:Orphan Category:Characters Category:Luna's Characters